Just One Night
by LOTSlover
Summary: Against her better judgment, Diana reluctantly agrees to be auctioned off for a charity benefit. Who will be the highest bidder for just one night with the Princess? BM/WW One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this has been swimming in my head for over a week or more and I just had to get it out. Planning on updating the Nicholas fic tomorrow night if all goes well. Hope you enjoy this! :)**

**TITLE****:** Just One Night

**AUTHOR****: **LOTSlove®

**CHARACTERS****: **Batman / Wonder Woman

**RATING****: ** PG-16/T

**WARNINGS****:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

**DISCLAIMER****:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and if I did things would be much different for them.

**SUMMARY****: ** Against her better judgment, Diana reluctantly agrees to be auctioned off for a charity benefit. Who will be the highest bidder for just one night with the Princess? BM/WW One-Shot.

**Just One Night**

Cursing softly under her breath, Diana knew she had no one to blame but herself as she finished getting ready for the evening. How she had gotten talked into such a humiliating blatant display of sexism was beyond her and yet here she was dressing for an event where she would be auctioned off like cattle.

Hadn't women in Man's World moved past being bought and sold like property?

Shayera had explained to her that it was just for fun and not a slight against women, reminding her it was to raise money for charity. That was the only part of this whole gimmick that had caused her to agree in the first place.

They had known that she was a self-proclaimed ambassador for women's rights so when they had approached her to do this auction to raise money for a new battered women's shelter in Gotham she hadn't been able to refuse.

The Amazon Princess scowled at her reflection in the mirror, fighting a curly raven lock that refused to obey her wishes. She released a frustrated huff, deciding to just let it go. She was going to run late if she didn't leave soon.

The only thing that had given her the least bit of hope about the evening was the opportunity of possibly meeting someone tonight. Things with Bruce had not proceeded past flirting for the last couple of years and she was quickly losing her patience. She had finally told him in no uncertain terms that she wasn't going to wait for him forever.

The corners of her lips suddenly curled as she recalled the look of utter shock that had passed over his cowled face in that moment a few days ago when, in a fit of heated frustration with his lack of action, she had gone off on him in the monitor womb.

She had told him that if he wasn't going to do something about the obvious attraction between them and her desire for more with him then she was going to find someone who did want her. She hadn't even allowed him time to respond as she had abruptly turned on her heel, leaving him standing there slack-jawed and speechless.

She hadn't seen him since then, not because they were avoiding each other but because Bruce Wayne had been called out of the country on an emergency business meeting for Wayne Enterprises. He wasn't due back until tomorrow.

Diana had to admit that she was disappointed that he wouldn't be there at tonight's event. As angry as she was with him, she still loved him, wanted a relationship with him more than anything, but she refused to let that get in her way tonight.

It was time that she finally moved on, found someone who would truly let her in and love her the way that she deserved, a man who wouldn't fight her every attempt at intimacy. She was beginning to believe now that maybe Bruce's reasons for not getting involved with her had been rational, correct in his weird paranoid logic.

Though deep down she didn't believe it, she was beginning to believe that they just weren't meant to be.

Leaving her quarters on the Watchtower, Diana made her way to the transporter, the sounds of her high heels clicking loudly against the smooth steel floor. Her chin was raised confidently, the skirt of her gown swishing softly around her ankles.

A high-pitched cat call echoed down the hall just as she reached the transporter doors, causing her to pause to see Green Lantern coming towards her. "Where are you going tonight decked out looking like that?"

Diana grinned as John approached. "Charity benefit for a battered women's shelter in Gotham."

"Batman's letting you into his city?" he asked in surprise.

"He's not here so he can't snarl or complain about it," she replied.

"Well, his loss," Lantern shrugged his shoulder. "You would've knocked him dead in that dress."

"I doubt it," she sighed in resignation, allowing him a rare glance at her hurting heart.

"What makes you think that?"

"If Bruce was interested in me, he would've done something about it by now," she shook her head. "He obviously isn't attracted to me, doesn't want me in his life."

Green Lantern broke into a fit of laughter that had the Amazon Princess morphing from shocked to angry. "I'm sorry, Diana," he held up a hand as his other held his stomach. "I don't mean to laugh, but that man is so head-over-heels in love with you a blind man could see it."

A perfect raven eyebrow arched in response to his words. "I'm not so sure about that, John."

"Look, Di," he said. "Whatever goes on between you and Bruce is your business, but I wouldn't give up on him quite so quickly if I were you. There are some things worth fighting for and love is most definitely one of them."

Diana released a heavy sigh, slowly nodding her head in agreement. "I know, but sometimes I get tired of always being the only one fighting."

Lantern laid an understanding hand on her bare shoulder, his dark eyes full of sympathy. "We'll support you now matter what you decide to do. Have a good time tonight."

She smiled softly with his words as she turned to leave. "Thanks, John."

XXX

Diana entered the ballroom, the low drone of chatter increasing exponentially as she entered. All eyes were suddenly on her, but she didn't allow it to bother her. She had grown accustomed to all of the attention that she garnered every place she went. She had long ago learned to ignore it no matter how annoying and tedious it got at times.

"Diana!"

The Amazon turned to find Amy coming towards her. As head of the benefit, they'd been trading emails and text messages for the last two weeks, making sure everything was all set. Now that the time was finally here, Diana was suddenly wishing she had just said no.

"You look positively gorgeous!" Amy gushed as she approached, taking the Amazon by the hand and leading her to a nearby table, taking a glass of champagne and handing it to the guest of honor before continuing. "Tonight is going to be absolutely fabulous. We've had an unremarkable amount of response to this benefit all because of your presence, Diana."

"I like to do whatever I can to bring attention to important issues concerning women and children," Diana replied, taking a sip of her champagne.

"I just wish that Bruce Wayne could've been here tonight," Amy pouted. "He's always one of Gotham's biggest contributors."

"Yes, disappointing I'm sure," Diana murmured, her anger with him still simmering inside.

"Oh well," Amy continued on. "I'm sure he'll send in a sizeable check later. He always does when he isn't able to make a personal appearance. He's just so incredibly handsome and so very available. Between you and me I would love to have a go at him."

Diana averted her gaze as she took another sip of her drink, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. As much as she hated to admit it, she'd had more than her fair share of very erotic dreams involving the dashing billionaire.

The sting of rejection on his part only served to help further fuel her anger. "I'm sure he would've had one of his usual ditzy blonds hanging all over him even if he did come tonight."

The definite hard edge to Diana's voice was completely missed by Amy who was too engrossed in her own lustful thoughts over the billionaire playboy. "I still wouldn't mind being the one that he took home to that mansion of his."

"You'd just be another conquest on his long list of flings," Diana bitterly replied. "He has an issue with commitment."

"You never know, though," Amy dreamily said, a far-away look in her eyes. "I just might get to be the one who nabs him after all someday, taking that handsome hunk of a man off the market once and for all.

"I bet he's fabulous in bed too…at least that's the talk of all the women he's bedded. He's quite the animal if you know what I mean."

The sudden sound of shattering glass suddenly brought Amy out of her dream-like state as she stared at the Amazon with the now crushed flute in her hand. "Must have had a defect in the glass," Diana sheepishly stated, looking down at the pieces of glass in her hand.

"We have to get you cleaned up right away," Amy cried. "The auction is about to begin soon."

Diana watched as Amy ran for a towel. She carefully brushed the broken pieces of glass off of her hand and onto the table, her fingers wet with champagne when a deep familiar voice from behind suddenly caused her to instantly freeze.

"Here, let me help you with that, Wonder Woman."

Her hand automatically clenched into a tight fist that caused the glass to dig deep into her skin as she whirled on her heel to find herself staring into the face of Lex Luthor. "I'm fine," she bit out. "Thank you for your concern."

"Now, now," Lex patiently cajoled her as he took his handkerchief out from inside his tux pocket. "Don't be so cold."

"What are you doing here?" she demanded to know, too angry to realize that he had taken her hand and was dabbing off the remnants of glass and champagne.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, his dark eyes gleaming. "I'm here to support the women's shelter…and to bid on you, of course."

"I won't go out with you," she coldly stated.

"Then the women's shelter won't get my money," Lex told her, knowing that she wouldn't let that happen.

Realizing he was holding her hand, she quickly retracted it. "Why are you doing this?"

"What red blooded American male wouldn't jump at a chance to have the famous Princess of the Amazons all to himself for one night?" he leered lustfully at her.

"It's not that kind of a night and you know it," she hissed.

"I never meant to insinuate anything more than dinner and dancing, Diana," he smoothly replied in that slimy way that always made her skin crawl. "Might I add, though, that you look absolutely ravishing tonight?"

Diana ground her teeth as he captured her hand again, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles as he bowed low. Thankfully, Amy reappeared at that moment, saving her from pummeling this slime ball mercilessly.

"Diana, it's time!" she exclaimed, grabbing the Amazon's hand and beginning to drag her away from Lex.

"I'll be seeing you again very shortly, Wonder Woman," Lex smirked at her.

Diana's rage was barely controlled at that point as she allowed Amy to lead her up onto the stage. She was quickly blinded by the bright spot lights that shone on her, making it difficult to make out the sea of faces staring back at her.

The thought of being bought like property made her ill. The thought of being bought by Lex Luthor made her blood boil. When this was over, she was personally going to kick Bruce's ass for not being here tonight to save her from this dreadful nightmare she had somehow gotten herself into.

She silently swore to herself never to do another one of these auctions for as long as she was in Man's World no matter how important the cause was. Nothing was worth this humiliation or the dreadful prospect of being subjected to Lex Luthor's advances for an entire evening.

There was a sharp piercing noise that came over the sound system as Amy took the microphone in hand. "Whoa!" she laughed. "Sorry about that. I just want to start out by thanking everyone for coming out tonight and I want to personally thank Wonder Woman for offering herself for this important cause."

Amy waited for the applause to die down before continuing. "Now, who would like to start the bidding?" she asked. "I'll start it out at one thousand dollars. Do I have one thousand dollars?"

Finally adjusted to the bright lights, Diana watched as hands shot up in the air all over the ballroom. Her every muscle was corded tightly in anger, her pride feeling the slap of humiliation and shame for lowering herself to do this. She could only imagine what her mother and sisters on Themyscira would say if they saw her now.

"_It's for the battered women of Gotham,"_ she silently kept repeating to herself.

Her hands were clenched tightly at her sides, but she forced herself to relax, even smiling as the bidding war began. Before she knew it, the bidding had grown rather heated, reaching over five hundred thousand dollars and down to only a very small handful of men bidding now.

"I'll pay one million dollars," Lex suddenly yelled, raising his hand.

"One million dollars!" Amy gasped in shock. "Did you hear that folks? One million dollars! This is unbelievable! Thank you, Mister Luthor!"

Diana's stomach instantly lurched as she ground her teeth. It took every ounce of strength she had to keep herself from walking right off of the stage and pounding Lex Luthor right into the ground. Instead, she forced herself to take a deep breath, resigning herself to her horrifying fate.

"One million dollars!" Amy said into the mic. "One million going once…going twice…going three…"

"Two million dollars."

Everyone in the room gasped at the baritone voice that suddenly came from the back of the room as a handsome man dressed in a black tux made his way towards the front. Murmurs erupted all around as everyone realized it was none other than the billionaire playboy himself Bruce Wayne.

Diana released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as her cobalt gaze fell on the man who had captured her heart over two years ago, her pulse suddenly racing at the sight of him. Her gaze remained hard despite her relief. She wasn't out of the woods yet and besides she was still angry with him.

"Two million dollars!" Amy gasped, clutching the mic tighter to keep from fainting. "Did you hear that ladies and gentlemen? Bruce Wayne has just bid two million dollars!"

"Two point five million," Lex counter bid with a scowl on his face as he glared at the billionaire playboy of Gotham who was standing in the front of the crowd with him now.

Bruce coolly stared back at him, his face never flinching or revealing anything more than smug determination as he replied. "Three million."

"Three million dollars!" By now, Amy was fanning herself with the papers she had clutched tightly in her hand, nearly overcome with the excitement of it all. She couldn't have planned this better if she had done it herself.

The crowd was being whipped into a frenzy of gasps and hushed conversations as the two wealthiest men in the room dueled over the beautiful Amazon Princess. Diana, meanwhile, couldn't believe what was happening.

"Four million." Lex sneered, his eyes never leaving Bruce's.

This had turned into a pissing match and Bruce was definitely not about to lose to Lex Luthor or lose the Princess to anyone. She belonged to him. "Five".

Amy's legs had nearly buckled by now as she gripped the podium before her for much needed support. "Five million dollars!" she cried, her voice tremulous with excitement and shock. "Do I hear more?"

Lex stared down Bruce who hadn't flinched a single muscle under his withering gaze, leveling him with one of his own. Unable to stand it a moment longer, Lex finally shook his head no, refusing to verbally admit defeat to Bruce Wayne.

"Five million going once…twice…three times!" Amy yelled. "Wonder Woman sold to Mister Bruce Wayne for the evening for five million dollars!"

Diana shot Amy a heated look that could've shattered glass for wording it the way she had, but had to admit the great relief she felt for being saved from a fate worse than death by spending the night with Lex. However, her pride wasn't going to stand for it.

She coolly glanced at Bruce who was staring at her from the floor, his hands shoved into his pants pockets and that damn smug smirk dancing on his lips. He slowly approached her as everyone began to move away to mingle and dance and gossip about the night's events.

She watched as he came to a stop before her, his head tipped back to look up at her on the stage. "You're welcome."

"You arrogant ass," she hissed with deadly venom as she quickly descended the stairs and began to make her way past him.

She was pulled to a sudden stop by a strong hand on her arm, forcing her to turn around. She turned to find herself staring into Bruce's piercing blue eyes that always made her heart stutter, the intensity in his gaze sending a shiver of desire down her spine.

"I believe I deserve a dance tonight," he told her with a characteristic playboy smirk, his fingers sliding down her arm to take her hand.

"You deserve nothing," she snapped. "You get one evening and that's all you get."

"It's all I'll need," he confidently told her as he led her to the dance floor.

Diana went willingly despite herself, not wanting to create a scene since the majority of the people were still gawking at them. Besides that, he had paid five million dollars to win her.

She lifted her chin as she allowed him to take her into his arms, trying to ignore the flushed sensation that shot through her as his hand came to rest on the small of her back, his masculine scent making her lightheaded. His muscular form radiated heat that did nothing to help diminish her own desire for him as he moved her around the dance floor.

"You look breathtaking tonight," he softly said, his eyes softening as he momentarily shed the playboy persona, allowing her to see the real Bruce Wayne.

Arriving late, he had been watching her for some time from the shadows as she had talked to Amy and then Lex Luthor before the auction had started. She was wearing a navy blue gown with two thin straps over each shoulder that crisscrossed low in the back and made her eyes bluer if that was even possible.

Her thick raven hair was done up in a beautiful intricate braid that trailed down her back, dark ringlets framing her face. Her only jewelry was a delicate necklace and her silver bracers. The thigh-high slit in her gown had his mouth watering from the moment he had arrived.

Her entire ambiance exuded such regality and grace that he'd found it damn near impossible to take his eyes off of her from the first moment he laid eyes on her. He had stayed in the back once the bidding began, deciding to make her sweat it out for a little bit before swooping in to her rescue.

He knew she was angry with him and had hoped that the prospect of him saving her from an evening spent with Lex Luthor would help put him back into her good graces. That obviously had not been the case if the fiery look in her eyes was any indication.

If possible, Diana was even more stunning when she was angry, further stirring his desire. She was such an intensely passionate person, wearing her emotions so close to the surface that he found himself completely mesmerized when that passion broke through whether it be anger or joy, indignation or love.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked, ignoring his compliment. The feel of dancing in his arms was beginning to overwhelm her, her control beginning to waver as his body pressed against hers.

"I cut my business trip short so I could be here to bid on you," he admitted, leaning in close and allowing his cheek to brush momentarily against hers so he could whisper in her ear. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have the amazing Wonder Woman all to myself for a whole evening…especially when she tells me she's going to find someone else to love her."

Stunned, Diana suddenly forgot how to speak, his words combined with the feel of his warm breath against her ear making her tingle all over. She swallowed hard, not sure what to say as she felt her anger beginning to falter.

Had he truly changed his mind about a relationship with her? Was he willing to give them a chance?

She subconsciously pressed her cheek against his, relishing the moment and the way he was making her feel. Her heart was beginning to race, excitement bubbling up within her. This was what she had wanted for so long, but still she couldn't help the fear that he would turn around tomorrow and change his mind.

Actions spoke louder than words and he would definitely need to prove it to her.

"Bruce, I…"

"May I cut in, Bruce?"

Bruce felt Diana instantly bristle in his arms at the sound of Lex Luthor's voice, but she had nothing to worry about. He wasn't about to give her up for anyone. Not now, not ever. "Sorry, Lex," Bruce grinned cockily at him as he took Diana's hand firmly in his. "The Princess is with me now."

Bruce could hear Lex curse under his breath as he led Diana off the dance floor. He also heard Diana wince as he tightened his hold on her hand. He had seen her crush the champagne flute earlier making him wonder what Amy had said to upset her.

Spotting Amy, Bruce led Diana towards her. "Amy, can you get me a small medical kit?" he asked, feeling the warm sticky trickle of her blood against his hand. "I think Diana has some glass imbedded in her hand."

"Bruce, I'm fine," Diana countered.

"Yes, Mister Wayne," Amy anxiously replied, running off to see what she could find only to return a couple of minutes later with the kit in hand. "I hope you'll be alright, Diana."

"Don't worry, Amy," Diana insisted. "It's nothing. Mister Wayne is just overreacting."

"Come on, Princess," he told her as he led her towards the women's bathroom.

"Bruce, you can't go in there," she gasped, stunned.

"Watch me," he curtly replied before suddenly turning and grabbing her around the waist, lifting her up and sitting her down on the counter.

"Bruce!" she cried in shock as he maneuvered to stand directly in front of her to keep her right where he wanted her.

"Just let me take care of you, Diana," he firmly stated, the fierce determination in his azure eyes silencing her.

Losing herself in his gaze, she slowly gave him her hand, uncurling her fingers to allow him to look at it. He gently took it as if she were made of the finest china, his eyes never leaving hers as he brought it to his lips to softly kiss the tips of her fingers, his thumb caressing the back of it causing her breath to hitch.

Diana watched as Bruce took his handkerchief from his tux pocket, running it under the water before gently wiping the blood from the palm of her hand. Opening the kit up, he removed the tweezers before probing her hand for the pieces of glass imbedded there.

He could feel her eyes on him, intently studying him as he worked. He knew this was his one night, his one chance to win her forever and he wasn't going to pass it up this time. He'd been pushing her away for far too long, trying to keep her as well as his feelings at bay, but he couldn't do it any longer, especially if it meant losing her to someone else.

As scared as he was to let her into his life, he was more terrified of losing her. He loved her too much to let her go. "I was proud of you tonight," he softly said as he pulled a small shard of glass from her hand, dropping it into the sink with a soft clink.

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I know how difficult it was for you to be auctioned off like property, but it was very gracious of you to swallow your pride for a noble cause like that," he told her, inspecting her hand for more glass.

"It turned out to be much harder than I had imagined," she admitted, leaning over to look at her hand as he worked. "I'm just relieved that you showed up when you did. It was all I could do not to walk off that stage when I thought Lex was going to win."

Bruce could feel her warm breath pulsating softly against the side of his face as he dug out another sliver of glass. Her proximity was making it difficult to concentrate, to focus on what it was he had been planning to say to her tonight. He didn't want to mess this up.

"Did I cut it too close for you?" Bruce teased.

"Just how long were you there before you finally decided to intervene?" she frowned, suddenly suspicious.

"A while," he confessed, dropping another chip of glass into the sink.

"So you left me up there to worry that Lex had really won?" she demanded to know.

Bruce smirked as he looked up into her beautiful face, her blue eyes flashing with irritation. "I had it fully under control, Princess," he replied as he began to wrap a bandage around her hand. "I wasn't going to let him or anyone else have you."

"Why, Bruce?" she asked, hope lacing her voice. "Why would you care who I ended up with tonight?"

"Because you belong with me," he firmly stated, her lips suddenly hovering so dangerously close to his. Her heavenly scent was driving him wild, his desire rippling in waves beneath his skin.

"I thought you didn't want me…couldn't let me into your life," she softly replied. "I'm an immortal Amazon from an island full of women and you're a rich kid with issues…lots of issues."

"I was wrong," he murmured, his gaze falling to her red lips.

"Maybe you were right after all," she whispered, her voice no longer holding the conviction it had just held. "Maybe we just weren't meant to be together."

"No, Diana," he heated stated. "I was wrong…very wrong."

"I thought the Batman was never wrong."

Bruce's hand moved to cup her face, his thumb gently brushing along her cheekbone. His heart was hammering as he finally closed the distance between them, his lips softly grazing hers. "There's a first time for everything, Princess."

Before she could respond, he was kissing her with an unleashed passion that she had only experienced in her dreams. Her hands slipped into his short black hair, holding him close as she lost herself to the heated moment, her legs spreading to allow him to settle between them.

His hands roamed over her with a fierce hunger that could no longer be denied, settling on her bottom and pulling her hard against him. She moaned at the feel of his arousal so hard against her center, his need for her intensifying.

Breaking the kiss, Diana pressed her forehead against his, each equally fighting to catch their breath. She ran her tongue over her lips, fighting the overwhelming urge to take him to the floor right here. "Are you sure about this, Bruce?" she tentatively asked. "I'm not a one night kind of woman…even if you did pay five million dollars."

He knew she was teasing about the money, but there was a definite fear there in her voice that he was more than desperate to erase. "I don't want one night with you, Princess," he huskily told her, his hands threading through her braided raven hair. "I want you every night…forever."

"I want that too," she whispered.

"I love you, Princess," he confessed. "I've loved you for so very long. I don't want to run away from you any longer."

"I love you too, Bruce Wayne," she smiled softly, leaning in and kissing him deeply, swallowing his wanton groan. "Can we get out of here now?"

"I would love nothing more," he murmured, helping her off the counter. Taking her hand in his, he led her out of the bathroom to Alfred and the limo waiting outside for them. "So what made you break that champagne glass?"

"Just rumors about you and your bed-hopping persona that you created," she admitted, smiling brightly at Alfred who held the door open for her with a knowing grin.

Climbing into the backseat of the limo with her, Bruce smirked at her as he took her bandaged hand in his. "You know none of its true, Princess," he replied. "I want you and only you."

"That's good because that flute glass won't be the only thing I break if you change your mind about us," she smiled sweetly at him.

Turning towards her, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. "I have no plans of ever changing my mind, Princess," he murmured as he began to kiss slowly along her slender throat. "I plan on making this night last forever."

**THE END (?)**

**Let me know if you want to a Chp2 exploring what happens in the limo on their way home to the Manor! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the continuation of the fic! Hope you enjoy the steamy BM/WW romance! :)**

**Chapter 2**

Diana felt a sense of nervous anticipation suddenly sweep over her as Bruce climbed into the back of the luxurious limo with her. She tried to calm the hammering of her heart, thankful that the Dark Knight didn't have Meta hearing.

She absentmindedly picked at an invincible piece of lint on her dress, not quite sure what to say or do now as an unexpected sense of awkwardness settled between them. Had he suddenly changed his mind in the few minutes that it had taken to exit the bathroom where they had kissed to enter the waiting limousine outside?

They had played this game for nearly two years now; this flirtatious little dance around something both knew could grow to become something so much deeper…so passionate and very real. She had beyond ready to sprint headlong across that line, he so afraid to cross it.

Bruce had fallen into the pattern of flirting and tiptoeing along that fine line, dancing as close as he possibly could to it without actually taking that vulnerable step to cross it. He'd flirt and smirk and dip his toe in the proverbial water, but never fully taking the plunge with her.

Then, he'd suddenly draw away from her, pulling into himself as if he'd been burned by her, avoiding her at all cost and missing founder's meetings so he wouldn't see her. And just when she was about to give up, ready to force her heart to finally let him go, he'd suddenly appear – their duties on the Watchtower mysteriously coinciding again, being paired on missions and attending League meetings where his chair had subtly inched closer to hers.

And the teasing dance would begin all over again…sparring sessions that grew a little more heated, a touch lingering longer than necessary, a superhero remaining exceptionally close in the heat of a fierce battle and the line was pushed a little further once more.

But that line had definitely been crossed tonight, a confession of mutual love and desire, a want so fierce that both knew they'd be fully consumed by it once consummated. Neither would come out of this the same ever again as teammates…friends…became lovers as well as hopefully so much more.

For some reason, this Dark Knight sitting beside her had been written on her heart, imprinted in her soul long before she'd ever met him or knew of his existence halfway across the globe. This would be the greatest love of her life or the deepest pain she'd ever experience if he decided to turn her away.

A sudden hand on hers, larger but in some ways no less powerful despite being human, drew her from her tormented reverie. His fingers interlaced with hers, not wanting to push her into something she wasn't ready for and yet neither could ignore the fierce desire that permeated the back of the limo.

The sexual tension was intense and electric, the air fairly crackling with the heated longing radiating from their bodies as they both tried so valiantly to rein-in something that had been simmering between them for far too long, set to explode with something so little as the brush of the lips or stroke of a finger.

"Diana," he murmured.

The sound of her name spoken by the voice that caused uncontrollable flutters in the pit of her stomach unexpectedly cut through the apprehension she was feeling. She slowly turned, lifting her eyes to meet his piercing blue gaze that was filled with such intensity it nearly stole her breath.

He was turned towards her, his free hand coming to rest against her face as his thumb lightly grazed her cheekbone with a reverence that stunned her. He spoke then as if he had sensed her fears, reading her mind and making her suddenly wonder if he truly could.

"This is real, Princess," he gently said, his gaze seemingly peeling back all the layers to see into her soul. "I want you more than anything I've ever wanted in my life."

Diana felt a shiver race through her as his thumb lightly trailed down her cheek before brushing softly against her lips. "You are so incredibly beautiful," he whispered in absolute wonder as he slowly leaned in closer.

His hand slipped into her braided hair as he memorized her every exquisite feature, his breath growing warmer against her face the closer he drew. It felt like an agonizing eternity as she waited for the sweet moment when his lips would touch hers once more, claiming her mouth all over again.

Her heart began to pound again despite the reassurance and peace that his touch brought her, knowing that this was where she belonged. She had never felt more certain, nothing had ever felt more right than this, being here with him.

"I just want you to be sure about us," she softly said as she pulled back, her cobalt blue eyes boring into him with rapidly heating lust that was on the verge of erupting. "I don't want to be just some fling because you already own my heart, Bruce. I'm not the…"

His lips swiftly silenced her as his arms quickly wrapped around her, pulling her body into him. Her words had caused the fire in his belly to become an inferno, searing through his veins as the kiss grew more passionate.

He often forgot that beneath the sexy exterior and Meta strength that could destroy a building singlehandedly beat a heart that could be crushed. He felt overwhelming guilt for the countless times that he had shoved her away, the snarls and cold shoulders given to her in an effort to keep her at bay, knowing that deep down he'd hurt the woman that he had come to love.

Knowing that her heart belonged to him had eradicated whatever misgivings that had been lurking in the back of his mind, threatening to inflame his fears and doubts. Why this incredible goddess would ever want or fall in love with him was beyond anything he could ever begin to comprehend.

His analytical mind demanded he break this down and tear it apart, to dissect it and determine all the reasons how she could possibly love someone as dark and damaged as he was. His heart, however, just wanted to accept it, grabbing onto her with all he had for fear she'd disappear from his life.

Diana could hardly believe that she was here in the back of a limo kissing Bruce, her fingers threading through his short black hair, grasping it tightly and pulling him closer. She had ached for this for two long years, dreamt of being with him for so very long.

She was still worried that he would suddenly push her away, forcing her out of his life; telling her this was a huge mistake. But it definitely didn't feel like a mistake to her as a moan escaped her parted lips only to be swallowed up by the handsome man kissing her breathless, his tongue repeatedly creating a sensual slide against hers.

It felt utterly amazing and she wanted more.

His hand slid up her thigh and snaked beneath the slit in her dress, settling on her backside. Surprised to find warm soft skin beneath his touch, he gripped her firmly, pulling her into him as he ground his hips into hers.

"No panties, Princess?" he breathlessly smirked, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"Never…why?" she tilted her head in curiosity, her brow furrowing in confusion as her hand slipped from his hair to caress his cheek.

Bruce's lips crashed against hers in response to her sweet naiveté, desire pounding wildly through his body. He was desperate for her to finally know just what she did to him, how he made her feel and how his body always reacted against his iron will to her. He groaned at the feel of her in his arms and against his body, pure feminine perfection wanting him as desperately as he wanted her.

For once in his life, he had made no plans past winning the bidding war on the beautiful Amazon tonight; making sure that no other man took her away from him. The thought of another man doing to her what he was doing now suddenly made him seethe inside with a white-hot jealousy that was nearly blinding.

She belonged to no other but him and he was never going to let her go.

Bruce finally broke the kiss, panting heavily as he began a slow delicious assault with his lips along her jaw towards her ear, his hands continuing their frantic exploration. He knew he should stop and wait until they were in his bedroom at the Manor to make love to her, but he couldn't find the will power to let go of her.

He was completely defenseless against this woman, so tired of fighting his intense feelings for her. He had tried so hard to ignore the fire that she ignited in his heart and in his belly, the passion that flared in his core every time he was near her. He didn't want to push her away any longer, desperate instead to pull her closer, wanting to drink her in and bathe his dark soul in her radiance.

"Bruce…" Diana softly gasped as she tilted her head, offering her neck for him to devour as she slid her leg up, hooking it over his.

Bruce was rapidly hurtling past the point of no return, knowing that he was on the verge of losing control to this woman. He was growing desperate to give himself fully to her, to make her feel how much he truly loved her, to know once and for all what he truly felt for her.

Breaking the kiss, he forced himself to stop, pausing to catch his breath. Diana immediately captured his lips with hers, hungry for so much more. She shifted to sit on his lap, straddling his thighs as she pressed him back into the seat.

His hands frantically began roaming over her body, his fingers playing with the two thin straps on each shoulder, pushing them down her arms. He was growing anxious to get her out of this dress, to feel the caress of her soft skin against his.

She began making movements with her hips, rubbing against his groin and driving him absolutely crazy. He knew he needed to stop this now, wanting to wait until he could get her into his bed, but he didn't think either of them was going to be able to hold on much longer.

"Princess…" he gasped as she nipped along his chiseled jaw, her hands ripping his bowtie free before beginning to work the buttons on his shirt.

His head tilted back, his head spinning with the way her hands erotically traced over his now exposed chest, her mouth creating a hot wet trail over every single scar he'd received in battle as if trying to erase them just for him.

His hands tightly gripped her backside as she kissed him, kneading her flesh as he teetered on the verge of ripping the dress right off of her incredible body so he could fondle and stroke the amazing bounty beneath that awaited him.

"Wait…" he panted heavily, fighting to hold on to that very last thread of control that was on the verge of snapping.

"Why?" she murmured as she raked her teeth against his collarbone sending an intense shiver up his spine. "Don't you want this? Want me?"

Groaning, Bruce moved his hands to grasp hold of her upper arms, forcing her to look at him. "I have wanted this…wanted you…more than anything for so long now, Diana. Never doubt that," he firmly replied, his voice filled with the intensity of his feelings for her as well as the desire that coursed through his veins. "I just don't want your first time…our first time together…to be in the back of limo. You mean too much to me for that. I want it to be perfect…just like you are."

Diana's hand found the side of his face with a gentle caress, the corners of her lips curling softly as they met his ear in a throaty whisper. "Then I suggest you tell Alfred to drive faster, Mr. Wayne, because I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to control myself. Two years is a very…very…long time to wait for you…especially for an Amazon virgin."

Bruce's eyes fell closed with the feel of her hot breath against his ear, her words as well as the feel of her mouth latching onto his pulse point setting every nerve ending on fire with a need so overwhelming it made him question the logic of his decision.

"I think…this is the opposite…of waiting…Princess," he gasped, forcing himself to push the straps of her dress back onto her shoulders.

"Do you really want me stop?"

Her breath whispered like fire across his skin, creating gooseflesh in its wake. He didn't have another attempt in him to stop her again, but thankfully it turned out to be unnecessary as he felt the car pulling to a stop. She felt too damn amazing; better than even his most erotic fantasies that he'd had about her.

Bruce froze with the sound of Alfred's door opening. "We're here, Princess," he murmured, pulling her in for another passionate kiss before attempting to extricate himself from her embrace.

Shifting off of his painfully aroused lap, Diana knelt down to retrieve her high heels that she had discarded in her attempt for more of him as Bruce quickly buttoned up his shirt. The limo door suddenly opened, Alfred standing at the ready to escort them both inside.

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce smiled up at his long time friend as he exited the limo before turning to offer his hand to the Amazon Princess he'd won.

She happily took it, her free hand holding onto her high heels as she stepped out into the fresh evening air. The smile that curled her lips lit his heart as he tightened his hold on her hand, escorting her inside the Manor.

"Can I get the two of you anything?" Alfred asked as he turned to face them, doing his best to keep his face impassive but was failing miserably. "I just so happen to have Miss Diana's favorite chocolate raspberry cheesecake that I made this afternoon just waiting for someone to appreciate it."

Bruce watched as Diana's eyes lit up with delight at the mention of cheesecake, a chuckle rising in his chest. "I believe we'll have to take you up on your offer, Alfred," he replied. "I'll just have coffee, though."

A quirked raven eyebrow told him she was stunned by his refusal of the decadent cheesecake as he led her down the hall towards the kitchen. "What?" he smiled. "I don't really like sweets."

"Hera, Bruce!" she rolled her eyes. "I may have to seriously rethink pursuing a relationship with you now."

Before she could take her next step, Bruce suddenly had her pinned against the wall with his large muscular frame, his mouth crashing into hers in a heated kiss that stole her breath. "Don't…you…dare," he growled every word.

The corners of Diana's lips curved slowly. "I don't know, Mister Wayne," she whispered. "I think I may need a little more convincing."

"Dessert first…then more convincing," he smirked wickedly, causing a shiver to race up her spine.

Reluctantly pulling away from her, Bruce took her hand and led her to the kitchen where Alfred was placing a large piece of cheesecake on a plate for Diana. Sitting down on the barstools at the counter, Diana quickly picked up her fork to dig into the sweet treat.

"Will there be anything else I can get for either of you," Alfred asked as he finished pouring two cups of coffee.

"No, thank you, Alfred," Diana smiled brightly. "This is wonderful."

"That will be all for tonight, Alfred," Bruce told him, his attention solely on the Amazon Princess sitting close beside him. "Sleep well."

Alfred gave the both of them a perceptive smile, more than pleased with how the evening had turned out. "As you wish, Master Bruce," he tipped his head. "Have a good evening, Princess."

Diana could feel her cheeks growing warm with the knowing look that Alfred gave them as he left the kitchen to retire for the night and yet at the same time she couldn't contain the fierce excitement that had taken flight in the pit of her stomach.

Bruce smiled to himself as he watched Diana take a bite of the chocolate cheesecake, her eyelids falling closed as she savored the sweet taste that filled her mouth. Her smile broadened as she relished the combined flavor of the dark chocolate and fresh raspberries, thoroughly enjoying this moment of indulgence.

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open as the tines of her fork quickly sunk into the cake for another bite, anxious for more and yet she couldn't help but feel the heated gaze coming from the man sitting next to her.

She tilted her head, turning slightly to look at him out of the corner of her eye, her teeth raking over her bottom lip in embarrassment at having been caught enjoying the dessert so much. She shyly dipped her head, the intensity of his desire for her blazing so clearly in his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" she asked, holding a forkful of cheesecake before him.

"No, I'm good…thank you," he huskily replied, his hand sneaking over to caress her exposed thigh that the long slit in her dress allowed him to enjoy.

"It's delicious," she teased him, her sultry voice heating his blood once more.

"I guess if you insist," he replied, opening his mouth for her to feed him.

Diana leaned in, pretending to accidently get raspberry sauce on his lips before finally putting the end of the fork in his mouth. The wicked grin on her face as she pulled the fork back was nearly his undoing, his lips quickly finding hers, her lips parting and enjoying the taste of him as well as the dessert.

They continued to kiss, the feel of his fingers on her skin more than enough to drive her to distraction, a low moan escaping her throat. His fingers slowly skated along her skin, desperate to explore and yet content with this little bit of connection with her for the moment.

Retreating for air, he slowly leaned in, his mouth finding the shell of her ear as she took another bite, his fingers not ceasing in their tender caress. "We don't have to do this tonight if you're not ready, Princess," he whispered in her ear. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you right now, to feel you surrounding me, but only when you're ready."

He smiled to himself as she shivered beneath his touch, noting and taking pleasure in every reaction that he was able to elicit in her. He was mentally cataloguing every single gasp, noticing each moan and flutter of her eyes that his touch or kiss induced, wanting to remember what brought her pleasure and what heated her blood.

"Why would you think I wouldn't want to be with you tonight?" she softly asked, her eyes falling closed as he began to kiss along her neck.

"I just don't want to push you into something you're not ready for," he said, his hand snaking beneath the slit in her dress to caress her inner thigh.

Diana turned and dipped her head, her lips capturing his in a passionate kiss. "I've waited for two years for you…for this," she admitted, her nose nuzzling his cheek as he breathed in her scent. "I don't want to wait any longer."

Kissing her again, it was Bruce's turn to moan as their tongues met, the flavor of chocolate cheesecake mingling with her own taste and further heating his arousal. His other hand gripped her hair, unable to hold back any longer. If he didn't have this woman soon, he was going to lose his mind, this teasing and flirting going on for far too long enough now.

"Do you want to finish your dessert first?" he rasped.

"I think I want you for dessert instead," she replied, turning to face him fully, her cobalt eyes slowly roaming over him.

She took his face firmly in her hands, kissing him hard as their tongues clashed. Each battled for control, neither willing to surrender just yet as they continued to test each other's limits, exploring and silently pleading for more as gasps and moans were equally exchanged.

"Bruce…please…" Diana breathed heavily, her head falling back with his vicious assault on her throat. "I want you…now…"

The throaty sound of his name on her beautiful lips as well as her plea for him caused Bruce to growl in response, further stirring his insatiable need for this gorgeous woman in his arms, a need that he had been aching to satisfy for so very long now.

And now, the time had finally come. He didn't plan on wasting it, more than determined to make her first time…their first time together…something that neither of them would ever forget.

He knew there would be no going back after this, but in his heart he also knew that this was what he wanted more than in anything in this world – her. His teammate, the closest thing he had to a best friend, his warrior, his Amazon Princess…his Diana.

He felt his heart begin to hammer harder, hot arousal thrumming through him with the knowledge that no other man had ever touched or kissed her like this as his lips glided along her delicate collarbone, his hand gripping her hip.

And if he had his way, no other man ever would.

Standing to his feet, Bruce pulled her up with him, reluctantly breaking the kiss before taking her hand to lead her upstairs. Staring into her eyes clouded with desire for him, he suddenly found he couldn't get there fast enough.

They walked up the stairs hand in hand, sharing soft kisses and nuzzling noses while both fighting to control the overwhelming need for so much more. The desire to touch, to feel, to be connected in the most intimate way was rapidly becoming too hard to fight.

Bruce didn't want to fight his feelings for her anymore, was sick of running from her because of his fears that had seemed so rational at the time, but now he knew had been anything but. Denying what he wanted most, what his heart and body wanted more than anything was only serving to seal the fate he never wanted.

The darkness needed the light in order to survive, in order for there to be balance. Without the light, it was only a constant downward spiral of hopelessness and solitude until there was nothing left. He didn't want that, didn't want to be that bitter old man that he had met in the future.

Reaching his bedroom, he watched her she entered the room, closing the door behind him as she began to explore her surroundings. Taking his jacket off, he stood by the closed door just watching her, his hands in his pants pockets as his eyes followed her every graceful movement.

Diana was so incredibly breathtaking as she paused to look at an antique sculpture that sat on the beside table, shafts of moonlight filtering through the balcony doors and creating a golden halo around her. His eyes wandered over her feminine curves, drinking in her soft skin, the muscular definition of her back and arms.

She was all warrior and all woman in every way imaginable…and she was all his.

Diana suddenly felt that pesky sense of nervousness well up inside of her, knowing how right this was and yet worried that she would somehow be disappointing to him. She'd never been with a man before, the things she'd done so far with Bruce tonight the furthest she'd ever gone.

He was so experienced, had been with several beautiful women including the sultry and sensual Selina Kyle. How in Tartarus was she going to be able to compete with that?

She scowled to herself as she lightly ran a finger over the beautiful statue on the bedside table. She was an Amazon for Hera's sake, a warrior blessed by the gods who was not afraid of anything and yet she found herself suddenly feeling so incredibly inadequate and awkward.

The unexpected feel of hands on her shoulders, warm lips on the back of her neck caused sparks to race through her body. Her eyes fell closed as a soft moan filled the bedroom, her head dipping as Bruce continued to kiss along her neck, as his fingers worked her hair free of the intricate braid.

She felt the straps of her dress slide down her arms, his fingers easing the zipper of her dress down. She shivered as his hands slipped inside of her dress, snaking around her waist. One hand sought out her breast while the other caressed the smooth expanse of her abdomen.

Diana leaned back against the large muscular frame behind her, gasping with the feel of his touch on her body as his lips sucked on her pulse point. Her hand slipped up behind her to grip his hair, wanting to touch him as well as her dress began to fall away.

Her breathing was rapidly growing ragged with the immense pleasure thrumming through her as he fondled and caressed her, teased and fueled her desire. Unable to bear it a moment longer, she turned in his arms, her dress pooling at her feet as she quickly began to remove his clothes.

His shirt swiftly joined her dress as she began to remove his belt, their mouths devouring one another as they finally gave themselves over to the desire that had been threatening to explode for so very long now.

His hands roamed over her body as she unfastened his pants, her hand slipping inside the waistband of his boxer briefs to find what she wanted. Bruce groaned, breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead against her shoulder as she began to stroke him.

His breath was like hot blasts against her skin as she continued to stroke him, her face nuzzling the crook of his neck, brushing her cheek against his. His hands settled on her backside, squeezing her and kneading her flesh as pleasure pounding mercilessly through his veins.

"Princess…" he gasped, suddenly pulling her hand free from his pants before she pushed him over the edge.

Picking her up, he carried her to the bed, laying her down and admiring the goddess that lay before him. Removing the rest of his clothes, he climbed in bed with her, kissing along the inside of her long leg and worshiping her like he had done in his dreams since he'd met her.

Diana moaned something throaty and sinful, the feel of Bruce's mouth on her body already beginning to drive her towards the edge. His mouth suddenly found her breast, his hand finding the other one as he began to make love to her.

"Bruce…" she moaned as he set her body on fire with a fierce pleasure she'd never knew existed before him.

She gripped his hair, holding him to her as she continually arched her back, her body demanding more of him. She wanted to feel him inside of her, filling her with himself and fully taking what she was aching to give him.

Her head suddenly whipped back as his hand found her wet heat, caressing her and making her head spin with the erotic feel of his fingers moving inside of her. Her body grew taut, his name being torn from her lips as she suddenly came, leaving her trembling and panting for more of him.

Bruce's lips quickly found hers, kissing her hard as his hand stroked her thigh, gripping it firmly as he pulled her leg further up. Sensing her sudden appreciation, he paused to caress her face as he lined himself up with her, wanting her to know how he truly felt about her.

"I love you, Princess…more than you know," he murmured between passionate kisses, his hand threading through her hair as he pushed himself into her.

"I…I love you…more…" she breathed.

He felt her body grow tense with his sudden intrusion, her fingers curling into the sheets and gripping them tightly as he took her virginity. She cried his name, her head tilting back with the pleasure mingled with pain that lanced through her body.

"I'm so sorry, Princess," he whispered, knowing he had hurt her as he pressed butterfly kisses to her face, waiting for her to grow accustomed to the feel of him inside of her.

Diana suddenly released the death-grip she had on the sheets as the pain quickly subsided, grabbing hold of his face and pulling him in for a crushing kiss. She raised her hips, desperate for him to being moving within her.

Bruce began to move his hips, setting a slow rhythm and praying that he would be able to hold out. She felt positively amazing to him, better than his most erotic fantasies of her. The feel of her heat surrounding his hardened length nearly pushed him right over the edge, the feel of her beneath him incredible in every way imaginable.

Diana suddenly tightened her grip on him, rolling him over onto his back as she began to move over him. The feeling of her riding him, the sight of her hovering over him was almost too much to bear. It was his turn to grip at the sheets beneath him as he lifted his hips to meet her, his body strung tight as a bow with the rapture pumping wildly through him.

"Diana…" he panted her name, his head pressed back into the pillows as he fought to hold on for just a little longer.

He finally forced himself to release his grip on the sheets, his hands finding her body. She gasped at the feel of his hands on her, her head whipping back as he squeezed and caressed her breasts. She began to move faster, desperation for release rising within her.

Bruce suddenly sat up, gripping her waist and rolling her back under him as he took control once more. He pressed his forehead into the crook of her neck, his mouth finding her pulse point as he thrust into her with wild abandon.

Diana ran her hands over his back, her fingernails raking over his muscles and eliciting a fierce growl that caused him to thrust even harder. She began to writhe with the ecstasy building to almost unbearable levels within her, Bruce's name a chanting breathless manta on her lips as she suddenly came.

The feel of her release pushed him over the edge as he emptied himself deep within her, his mouth marking her as his before he finally collapsed on top of her. He held her trembling form close, placing soft kisses along her collarbone as they both fought to catch their breath.

Pulling back, Bruce kissed her slowly, passionately before finally rolling off of her. Pulling her close against him, he held her in his arms, his fingers gently caressing her skin. "You have to admit," he breathed heavily. "This was definitely better than the chocolate cheesecake."

Diana chuckled softly as she hooked her leg over his, relishing the feel of being pressed fully against his rugged muscular body moist with sweat from their lovemaking. She lightly ran her fingers over his scar-riddled chest, tracing each mark and secretly memorizing it because it was what made him Bruce.

"Way better," she murmured, tilting her head to press her lips against his chest.

"So have I convinced you enough to stay with me?" he asked.

"I'm still not sure," she teased. "I think I may need some more convincing."

Bruce suddenly rolled her over onto her back, using his body to press her deep into the mattress again, a smirk on his lips. "Then, I'll just spend the rest of our lives trying to convince you if I have to."

Smiling up at him, she pulled him in for a kiss, her fingers playing with the short damp strands of hair that lay against the back of his neck. "I think I'd like that," she softly said, her expression growing somber.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned he had done something wrong.

"When I left the Watchtower tonight, I had no idea how amazing my night would end up being," she admitted, her eyes dancing with love for him. "I thought I was going out for just one night and instead I got much more than that. I got you."

"I didn't want to go one more night without you, Princess," he told her before pressing his lips to hers, relishing the taste of her on his tongue once more.

"And now you won't have to go another night without me," she smiled brightly as she rolled him over onto his back, kissing him deeply as she laced her fingers with his and pinning him to the mattress.

"Thank Hera for that," he smirked as she began to make love to him all over again.

**THE END**


End file.
